Phantom trio
by Heracelio
Summary: New fan made season. Thanks to new invention of Jack & Maddie, and the havoc cause by Skulker, Sam and Tucker are now Halfas. New twist, plots, vilains returns and occassional OC's. And fun of course...
1. Chapter 1: Phantom Trio

**The author does not own anything more than this fan fiction, **

**Danny Phantom universe and all related character are property of Nickelodeon & Butch Hartmann. Not Me!**

**Have fun^^.**

* * *

**Phantom trio**

Today was a good summer day, where Danny Fenton had left his house to join his friends for some sort of teenage activity, leaving his parents alone in the house with his big sister Jazz.

Maddie Fenton went to the lab where her husband was finishing one of his inventions with his …. 'Secret touch'. In other terms, you can't see anything of what Jack is doing because of his huge, clad in orange and black hazmat suit and bear-like stature, 'but he's such a sweet teddy bear' Maddie thought. And the fact that he's throwing absolutely everything in his back with what his hand grabs when he works.

The woman scientist skillfully dodge all objects, all weirdly shaped tools Jack throw carelessly. Thank to her clear blue and black flexible hazmat suit, Maddie avoid the ecto-chewing-balls, the Fenton peeler, Jack stinking sockets, the booooooomerang, the Fenton baseball bat, Maddie even manage to squeeze herself between Jack orange suit and boxers….. 'What the…'

Realization just hit her: "**JACK! You're undressing yourself again!"**

A naked Jack Fenton turn his head to Maddie and then lock at his self to see that he only got his black gloves, boots and head-hood who was supposed to be fused with the orange suit he just throw away.

He quickly hides his manhood with his two hands, blushing like a tomato in summer. "I…. will explain you my last invention after I dress myself!"

The clumsy man ran out of the lab through the stairs that lead then to the kitchen and main room before the bedrooms at the second's floors. Maddie heard her sixteen years old girl scream, probably at Jack appearances. The scientist women sight at Jack goofiness in the underground lab.

Maddie then went to look at this new invention she might have to fix it after an explosive demonstration by her husband. The new invention was some sort of bazooka but since the Fenton bazooka was already made, this one must be for a different purpose. There was notes spread nearby, and Maddie pick one to look at the result.

When Jack came back, dressed with a new orange suit: "ha, I see that you now know already what the Fenton-boundaries-sealer do, right?"

The blue suited scientist answer without stopping reading the notes: "Yes! Indeed it's sound great but you're calculations based on the effects that the Fenton ghost portal had on his surrounding, and the way you had exploit this fact to built a weapon that negate absolutely all ghostly thing by sealing their powers like sealing a portal is…. Messy." She then look at her husband to say to him: "I want to test it on one of our Fenton crash puppets!"

Thinking of the puppet all shaped to look like Jack (easy target), the man then remembered what happened to them…

(flashback) the Wisconsin Ghost had trapped Jack assault R.V. to simulate an accident, it ended up that Vlad Master thought (too happily) that Jack Fenton was dead while it was just one of those balloon puppet that the Fenton used in auto-piloted (end of flashback)

The large man rub the back of his tick neck: "Sorry Mad's, I think they're all out of service after the R.V. accident last day."

Maddie coldly add: "How could I forget Vlad _shocked_ face when he thought you were dead, and especially the priceless face he had when you pop out of the kitchen, perfectly fine."

Jack obliviously continues to congratulate his best silver haired zillionaire friend, for his eyes at least: "I know now that I can die in peace with such a great friend as V-man as support!"

His wife went grim, not liking where this leads: "ahem…. so honey, what will be tested?"

The orange suited man thought a long moment, scratching his large chin: "how about this ghost of box that we had dragged here with our boxes?"

Box ghost, a small round cargo man, all shade of blue from dress to skin, was stuck the whole time in the lab and had been reveal in his translucide ghost-proof cage, screaming: "**I'm the Box ghost! Fear the wrath of cubic card-boards!"**

Maddie happily agreed: "perfect, it might at least cut of his big mouth!"

Jack aimed the strange bazooka to the box ghost; the ghost was lock up in a glassy cage that block out all ghost powers. In other words, the ghost was stuck since he pathetically throws card boards boxes at it, in the stupid hope of breaking the glass wall. Jack shoot, with weird humming noises, the laser shoot was icy blue and explode in a flash when it hit the ghost box.

After blinking a few times, the Fenton scientists stare at an unscratched box ghost that had simply shut hard his eyes waiting for the blow, he open one to peek around if he was over dead or not, when he notice it was a not, he went back to his pitiful scary lines: "**Haahhaaa! I'm invincible, and now bow to the master of all cubes!"**

The woman angrily scream: "**Shut up or at least tell us what you're feeling!**"

Maddie was somewhat angry at the fact the box ghost was still flowing meaning that Jack invention isn't going to do at all his main goal!

Box Ghost blinked in surprise an then: "What I feel now? Hum…. It's somewhat like the ghost world here, now that you ask. Yeah it's like the nice mysterious hollow feeling you only found in ghostly universes! And I know what I'm talking; it's just like your portal over here!"

Jack cried: "just like the portal? Haaaw… Guess it's not working at all! The theory is just another fluke."

His wife pats his back in comfort, reassuring him: "Maybe not dear… maybe not…"

Maddie had noticed that the ghost container was now glowing like a ghostly object meaning it was imprinted of ghost energy, maybe Jack invention had point out a fact that she could use to build the proper weapon.

Later that day, Danny and his friends came home and Maddie and Jack where working in the living room while listening to the TV news about any ghostly apparition today, that was none. Danny, their raven haired and big baby blue eyes son, had clean the town today in a record time for all ghost tried to attack him together and they just end themselves attacking each other, leaving easy captured spirits for the infamous town hero. He hides his hero business from his parents because all media and adults accuse him of all ghosts' damages, and by fear to suffer a heartless vivisection and other absurdly barbaric experiments.

Now he did his hero duty for the day, he can now focus on his parents new invention meant to kill his ghost half he didn't reveal them to be him. He recon the new invention as a deviation of the Fenton bazooka, the main model shoot big bullet and generate a short timed portals to the ghost world, where ghosts should stay. Quite efficient, but the main default of the weapons is his man size, too big to be hidden in teenagers bags.

Danny then asks his mother, Maddie, about their work: "Mom? What are you working on? Isn't the bazooka working well?"

Maddie turn her head to see her son and his two best friends, and happily greet them: "Danny! Sam! Tucker! How nice to see you three!" she turn back on the bazooka and explain: "Jack and I are working in an invention meant to seal ghost powers, so that the ghost are no more treat for good, sadly your father managed to built the opposite!"

Sam raises an eye brow at this information and shot: "The opposite? You mean it give ghost powers instead of blocking them?"

Maddie look back at Sam with a surprised smile: "While yes! Although, now that you mention, we might experiment more to see if we could fight ghosts back with equivalent weapons! But it might be dangerous; there are chances that those ghost powers are the source of their evilness."

"Like been able to be invisible so you could rob anything you want without being caught?" Tucker asks. He was a black skinned boy with green cargo pant, yellow shirt, red beret on his head and square glasses; at last he's a literal techno geek and PDA wizard. Then Sam, a black haired Goth with combat boots and green peace ideal, continue: "Or having a gun power in your very own hands? So you could boss people around as you please?". Maddie look shocked by those possibilities they both express yet it was her own son who shock her the most: "Or even be a worldwide monster trashing innocents and armies in their cities!"

Maddie was speechless, and so was Jack who didn't place one word yet for five whole minutes, a record for the records book, considering the man mouth. But still once Maddie out pass her shock and grab a hold on her limp lips: "…. Ga..da..ga Well, it's kind of fitting the spooks we saw every day, in an odd way…"

"How you three had thought of that so quickly?!" Jack shocked tones betray a hint of hope, a hope of his son fallowing his foot of ghost hunter, of course.

Tucker was the one answer first, with a giggle for the overacted surprise: "Well if you read good comics books, you kind of understood that powers mean responsibilities and the ghost do have something close to super powers."

Sam chain down with: "and Jazz psycho babble did make its way to us! And it fit perfectly people! Give them the power of invisibility or ecto-blasts and you'll see that there will be some of them who will use them selfishly or dangerously! Just like ghosts in the end!"

And to add the cherry on the cake, Danny extrapolate more: "But if so, there are also people who would be responsible enough to try to do good and help instead of fooling others, just a question a choice to be."

The Fentons adults where speechless, but soon, they began to process what the trio told them and Maddie then ask: "Isn't it another try from you three to convince us that Phantom is a good ghost?"

The kids look at each other and then answer together: "Well…. Kind of!"

And so the parents went back to a subject they know: "Phantom is evil!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" Danny angrily replied. "Although they are things he did that are bad, a close attention would reveal some things are not right!"

Jack continues as if he didn't hear his son "Non sense! What about the robberies and attacking the policeman?!"

Danny argues back: "Didn't you notice the red eyes?! He never had those!"

"True, you got a point!" said Maddie annoyed that her son had outsmart her on this particular subject, but then shoot back: "and what about Christmas?! He destroys our toys and trashes all the city trees!"

"I hope you notice that the toys where animated by unknown force and attract to him while he try the get them off him, or the trees where freaking monster at the moment. Or do I need you to remind you that at the end of the night, he and all ghosts had fixed everything in a record time, almost like a Christmas movie?!" Danny was already pissed off by the Christmas affair that was the work of another ghost who wanted revenge on Danny, not caring if he ruins others Christmas night in the process, the halfa wonder if he ever goanna get rid of that reputation.

Both parents look at each other, not knowing what to say, but then Jack simply hold on old habits: "he make it look like he was in the end a nice guy, but Maddie and I know it's just a smoke for the show! He'll probably throw his hero mask away when his time comes! But we'll be ready for him! I swear as a Fenton!" Maddie hug him lovingly: "that's my honey!" then look back at her son and say: "So mister: Phantom is evil, he fools others around to be a hero and that's all! Understood sweetie?"

"Arrg! Whatever! I can't argue that." Danny grumpily cross his arms annoyed that his father goofiness let no argument possible.

"That's my boy! Now come with us and see what this baby does on our test subject." Jack boomed, grabbing Danny and his friends in his bear hug and then drag them in the lab.

Danny in his white jumpsuit was with Sam in purple jumpsuit and with Tucker in yellow jumpsuit. The trio where behind a shield with a small window to see the experiment in all security. Jack and Maddy where in another one designed to shoot with the experimental bazooka safely. In the center of the test room, designed with a big yellow X on the floor, laid a small pot plant as the test subject.

"Why do you test on a plant?" Sam asks, a little bit angry to see a pore innocent little green twig being experimented with a bazooka.

Maddie sweetly explain "Well, the Fenton-boundaries-sealer had turn inert matter into ghostly ones for a short time, but soon the ectoplasm had mysteriously dispel without any trace, leaving the matter the same as before. We wanted to see if it's the same with living beings, and the plants are an excellent beginning!"

Before anyone delay the experiment more, Jack shoot with a cheesy battle cry "whoozaa!". The blue ray engulf the plant and it's pot, and once it dispel, the plant was fuming blue, and the green twig turn into a sky blue twig with a white glow. The plant pot turned purple and floats an inch away from the grounds. And that's all it does.

The teenagers where disbelief and worried that this weapon actually turn the plant into a full ghost or worse, a halfa. Jack throw away the bazooka and went tickling the plant to get a reaction from it, yet it just float there, just like a creepy decoration plant. "It looks like a normal plant, minus the floating and the colors!"

"It doesn't do anything? Like biting or screaming or anything aggressive?!" Maddie ask, ready to strike at the plant for any suspicious action. Jack look back at her shrugging "Guess our theory that ghost powers corrupt people mind wasn't right!"

But while Jack go back to Maddie, blocking her view of the plant the kids saw the pot float to the stairs, Sam couldn't resists and say: "it float to the stair!"

The two ghost hunters turn around to see just on time the pot flying lazily flying upstairs to the kitchen, everyone rush up and look for the ghost plant, they found it in the leaving room under the window day light. Maddie then said: "fascinating! It fallow it's natural process but use her ghost powers for this purpose instead of growing to the light!" but then to everyone shock, a luminous green ring appear around the plant and spread vertically in two rings changing the ghost plant back to its normally colored plant before the beginning of the experiment.

Tucker was the one shuddering everyone shock: "it…it…it… change…. Back… to … normal?!..."

Danny immediately thought 'This new version of the Fenton bazooka must disappear before someone gets shot by accident by it! I already got more than enough of Vlad as a bad halfa!'. And so the raven haired boy discreetly runs back in the lab basement to hide the weapon in safe place.

His parents were talking about their theories being jeopardized by this plant and Sam and Tucker where with them not knowing what to do to stop this growing mess.

Before Danny pass the kitchen, his ghost sense manifest in a cold wisp from his mouth. 'After I hide the weapon! Nothing is more important right now!' Plan the ghost hero in his head, he then silently prays: 'please make it's the box ghost, or Klemper, or even Ember!... please make it not be Technus or…' Once done stair he was shoot by a green blast against the lab wall, then was knock out. Skulker, in his robotic hunter body with a flaming green Mohawk, had made his grand entrance. His luminous green eyes matching his Mohawk, notices the new bazooka and was hoping that it would injure the boy. He aimed and…

"Danny! What's going on down stairs!" Sam had run down in the lab after hearing Danny crashing on the wall, she was followed by Tucker. Once they were down they saw Skulker aiming them with the Fenton-boundaries-sealer he shoots right at them with the blue laser of the bazooka.

And he shoot.

* * *

Jack and Maddie didn't hear the noise down stair, their babbling too loud about: **"How can it go back from ghost to…. Before?!" **or** "Jack! What had you done again!" **or** "We built a resurrection tool! Let's call it Fenton Resurrector!" **or **"All we had elaborated is fooled by this impossibility!"**

Needless to say they didn't heard Skulker gloating openly in the basemen: "**At last I will have your rare and unique pelt of half ghost!** But first he has to change into his ghost form so I could have his astounding white hair…." The hunter stare at limp hero in human form: "**But he's knock out cold!**" The mechanic ghost grumbles "ho I'll drag and trap him in my island to hunt him! That should force him to change!"

But he heard the teenage girl shout "stop right here you heartless animals' killers!"

Sam stand out of the smoke and point Skulker in accusing tone, when the smoke clear, the ghostly hunter stare at the girl transformation.

While still wearing the jumpsuit for the experiment, Sam purple suit was deep frozen blue instead of purple, with a white collar, belt, boots and gloves. Her hair was a deep angry red and she had luminous matching angry red eyes. Add the white ghostly glow of her floating body.

But Skulker didn't stop of being surprised when he saw the other friend, Tucker, rising out of the smoke. The boy suit was gold instead of yellow with a still black gloves, boots, collar and belt. That wasn't the worse, his dark skin had turned deep emerald green, his eyes electric yellow and he got a even more vivid red beret than before!

The hunter was pointing them, his jaw totally limp. Sam could see the foot of his little ghostly blob self inside of his mouth. But when she heard Tucker gaps behind her she turn to see what's was going when she scream at her friend hideous green skin, her hair and eyes turning blue of terror.

How both of the adults upstairs consider the screams and loud gaps was just bird noise outside is above anything in the two worlds. Still under the shock, Sam simply says: "First Skulker! Then that mess" she had pointed Tucker, thus lifting to her sight her white gloved hand and deep frozen blue suit. When she looks at her two glowing hands in mute horror, she fainted. In her fall, two blazing purple white rings surround her and spread up and down her body, turning her back to human in her street cloth.

Tucker was frozen in his horror, mouth limp, he then worriedly turn his head back to Skulker. His look was begging him to tell him he was in a nightmare and that he'll woke up. He too then turn back human, the same way as Sam or Danny usually did, but his rings were bright hot yellow.

Once in his Human form, he look at his hands and at his normally street dressed self, still holding his blank frightened look in his face. Skulker instead smile widely for he got two new pets to hunt, he was aiming the trio and shoot a net capturing all three of them easily, he drag the his catch when he heard a deep menacing mother voice: "_**STAY AWAY FROM OUR KIDS YOU ECTO SCUM!**_"

Skulker swears by his hunter honor that it was a blue mother Jaguar that had trash him into pieces…

Maddie went down the lab to grab some tools to analyze the plant pot, only to found a stunned Tucker, a fainted Sam and an out cold Danny trap in a net at the foot of a mechanical ghost with flaming green Mohawk. She simply lunches her protective mother instinct in her head, screaming: "_**STAY AWAY FROM OUR KIDS YOU ECTO SCUM!**_"and annihilated the ghost in five seconds and twenty deadly black belt moves.

She then suck the pile of steel that was Skulker remains into a thermos. After she put it in one of her inexistent pocket of her blue suit, she ran to the trio teenager.

"Tucker! Are you O.K.?" Maddie ask immediately after she reaches them, Tucker was still stunned but he quickly spurt one of his best friend lines: "I'm fine! But I think Sam and Danny had being knocked out by this ghost's laser…. Hope so…"

Maddie had exanimate the two unconscious couple, Tucker guess was right; they'll just have a bruised bump in their head tomorrow. With a relief sight, she grabs Tucker hand and motherly said: "It's all right, sweetie! They'll be only unconscious for a while!" She rub the boy shoulder to help him out of his stunned state, and quite efficiently, Tucker was getting back in thinking process and had already found what to say to cover Danny… and now his and Sam secrets ….from the ghost hunters.

"Let's drag them up…" Maddie stated, she then gently ask: "Could you carry Danny please while I carry Sam". Tucker breathes a few times to gain back his composure and smiled: "Of course Ms.F!" The black nerd then lifts up his best friend with efforts over his shoulder and Fallow Maddie who held Sam in bridal position in the living room upstairs. Greeting by a surprised Jack, and calmed by some explanation from Tucker.

Danny stir up in his bed, greeted by Tucker and Sam with a pouch filled with icy water on her head. Raising an eyebrow in question about Sam, Danny soon realize he too had one on his head, with a matching head hack.

"Ouch! What happen?!" Tucker smiled and answer his friends "As I told you folks, you been knock out by a surprise attack from Skulker in the lab, Sam was next I we've been all capture by the creepy hunter. Lucky for us, your mom had arrived and trash down the ghost in a more frightening way than his hideous pun about skinning you."

"Huh?... Ho I get it now…" Danny said after a few moment of slowly awakening mind process. But then he quickly asks: "What about the weapon! And he shoot at Sam too?!"

"No Danny, I fainted….and hit myself bad….. As for the new bazooka, Jack had stored in the vault with all security on, persuaded that the ghost had come here for it" Sam quickly answer, yet hesitating on the fainting part.

"You faint?... Why? How?" Ask Danny, not believing Sam could faint for Skulker appearances, she was way too used to panic that much over ghosts. And she's a Goth who gives morbid jocks while watching a horror movie!

"Actually…. I don't know how to explain it easily on you, but Skulker…" This time it was Tucker hesitating, still, after one breath in and out, he continues "Skulker had used the new bazooka and shoot both Sam and me with it..." Tucker look at Danny's wide eyes, disbelief and stun was all that could be read in those big sky blue eyes.

And while Tucker was about to add more he felt the floor disappear under his foot and fall _Through_ the roof of the living room, he didn't scream so unexpected it was for him. He falls in the kitchen, and yelp in pain when he hit the floor, thus dragging Maddie and Jack.

Tucker stare at the Fenton adults, and simply lied: "My shoes must be untied! That's why I trip and fell on the floor!"

"Ho! Ok… Is Danny awake now?" Ask the huge orange clad father, Tucker try to not freak out he fell one store down through the floor and that he give to Danny the worst proof he's now an half ghost too… again.

With a nervous smile he answers "Ye…yeah he's awake! A..and fine too! I… i… I came here to snatch a snack for him!"

"Ho that's nice of you! Here some fudge from yesterday night, serve yourself and Sam too while you are here." Maddie totally fall for the bait and sincerely offer him the fudge, she then turn to Jack "Honey! Why don't you help me cook some cookies for the kids later?"

"Turn the blaze on, Baby!" Said a goofy Jack with a white apron and a cook hat he get out of those insane hidden pockets of his suit.

Upstairs, both Sam and Danny stare in horror at the empty spot where was standing Tucker a second ago. Sam was in anguish of Danny reaction to this, and the fear had made her invisible, when Danny saw Sam flicker from visible to invisible, he soon understood that they both are now new half-ghosts.

Pondering all the consequences, the very first that came in his mind was when Tucker had been granted ghost powers by Desiree long ago. Sure, he was evolving way too fast had an oddly too easy control over his power that had been the evil genie magic doing, but it was the way he had abuse his powers in school that one moment that had make him fear of the consequences and irresponsibility that had almost turn him into an envious ghost full of absurd hatred.

And now…. maybe Tuck will not risk abusing his powers this time, for he doesn't control them at all. Danny was ready to bet that if he didn't had so many close calls when in his first weeks of half-ghost he would have turn spoiled and into a pitiful bully, maybe worse than Dash….

Danny then thought of Sam, she never had ghost powers before like Tucker, and to be honest, it would be terrible if she would use them for the causes she defends, causes such as full veggies menu at school or freeing animals from the zoo, or ruining some societies that scars forest and natural environments. Let's be honest, Danny would go for a pitiful and arrogant jerk rather a determined believer in the virtue of its actions. He was really worried how his two friends will assume their powers…

But… he believes that maybe if he keeps a watch on them, thing will not go wrong…. So...

Danny gives to Sam a small smile, trying to sound confident "Well… I guess now I really could consider you as my side kicks…"

Sam fear and so invisibility display disappear, and she just stare at her secret crush in surprise, she then smiles and gives a small punch on his shoulder: "Not happening Danny! I'd love to assist you but if there's going to be any side kicks in our team; it'll be you and Tucker!"

"No way! I'll rather play solo if you don't want to be my side kicks!" Tucker had beamed when he enter the room with three plate of fudge for him and the two other halfa.

After a short humoring silence, Danny spoke again: "Joke apart, I guess we'll sacrify the rest of the weekend to help you control your powers….. And talk about the responsibilities they will imply…"

"WHAAAT! You think we're not good enough to have ghost powers?! You're not a perfect model example too; Point Dexter accident is a clear proof of it! Or maybe I must remind you of when all the clumsy mess up you did with the ghost hunters!" Sam was totally pissed off and hurt by Danny implying she would use her powers selfishly! She then turns to Tucker but instead of seeing a hurt or angry boy, she found him remembering a bad memory in his distant looks.

Danny tries again the talk, gently explaining: "Sam…. Because I did my share of faults I've got a pretty good idea of how far things could go over you with such powers! They're amazing! You could feel almost unstoppable! But what I'm implying is that we could clash badly with peoples and maybe even between us! Tucker had his wish granted by Desiree to have my powers, remember? I am and looks like Tucker do too. You may not be selfish Sam, but you got extreme ideology that could cause a great mess! Such as freeing animals from the zoo, it's dangerous for both beasts and peoples! What would you do if either of them are harmed or killed by your rash action?"

The example was enough for the goth girl to realize that he was right, with those ghost powers, she could do anything she wants, that also includes stupid acts and rash moves.

"Sooo….. What we do? When? Where? Not to sound eager, but phasing through floors at random times is really terrific, especially when I almost fell under your parents' nose!" Danny and Sam went livid at the mention of the two ghost hunter parents, Danny do have a chance do get away because he's their son. But Both Sam and Tucker weren't ready at all for evading huge hulky Jack and wonder Maddie.

"I…I..Guess the best it's to hide you from the reporters and the ghosts hunters the time you get a control over your powers in human forms, and try to keep it as long as we could afterward." Danny plans out loud his though "Life was easier for me when there weren't all those hunters after me, but since Vlad had post a price on my head…. Ho god Vlad!" the boy had grabs his head in anguish, the other halfa, older and more experimented than Danny, was a serious treat for them. Vlad Master was older and more powerful halfa, true, but due to his powers he had seclude himself from peoples and use his powers to turn rich and powerful from others demises. Now the forty years old Man was what Danny calls a Fruitloop: a tactless man obsessed with marrying Maddie, adopting Danny so he could turns him into an apprentice in all the wrong way the boy could summon and ruins his dad life. All that because Danny was the only other half ghost on the planet and son of the wife he didn't marry, but if now his two best friends are halfa, then they might suffer the same trouble, or being a primary target for they are beginners.

Tucker had check his PDA and with a little display of his hacking talent, found Vlad dairy as Mayor, with a relief sight, he said "Vlad is in Washington! Asking the government to… fire the Guys in White men for blatant incompetence and irresponsible damages properties to his city…. It's true they had trashed his office for no apparent reason last week…"

Sam was relieved that she won't have a rich man eyeing for her, if her parents knew about this…. Not that they'll marry her to him, quite the contrary, they would send endless lawyers accusing him 'pedophilia' or something along the side, it could only end bad. "Thank Tuck, at least it would give us some time to be prepared for the when he'll notice us!"

"Soo….. What do we do tomorrow? Where do we go?" Tucker implies of the problem of the newfound ghost powers, Danny was thoughtful and enumerate his trail aloud: "Well, my house is a bad idea to begin with since my parents will stay here for at least a week studying that plant pot…. Sam's house isn't meant to suffer accident and so his Tucker place….."

Sam thinks in silence listening to Danny and then snaps her fingers once she gets an idea: "Let's seek an abandon house or building and train over there!"

Both boys look at her, and once they had processed the idea they smiled fondly about it. Danny joyfully beams: "It would be perfect! With luck we might found anything we need for the basics ghost powers!" Tucker add suit "And old abandon buildings are avoided by most people, and random kids group only go for those in town or nearby the park, so we could definitely found a good place out of towns!"

"Then it settles! I know just the place we need! Come to my place tomorrow morning, like maybe 8 o'clock round so we get the whole day!" Sam proposes. But knowing the boys won't say no, especially if she didn't let them time to argue, run to her house. While saying good bye in her hast to the Fentons she went invisible again, thanks goodness they didn't lift their head and had simply say aloud their farewell to the girl.

When a bystander saw the Fenton Works door open by invisible force, He raised an eyebrow. Sam had notice the man questioning stare, and still oblivious she was invisible she angrily told him: "What are looking at! Is that because of what I express through my trends?!"

The man answer her in an "**AN INVISIBLE GHOST! RUUUN!**" While he run, his scream had attract the two ghost hunters of Fenton Works out side, gun ablaze, and Sam soon understood when they didn't saw her that she was the 'invisible ghost'. Praying they'll go before she loses her invisibility, she's been granted when Maddie orders "FALLOW THE SCREAMS! THEY'RE BOUND TO A GHOST!".

Once far away from her spot, Sam turns back visible in the empty street, Tucker and Danny stare at her from the window. True to himself, Tucker big mouth had play: "Well it was at least funny!"

"Tucker…. Maybe we'll laugh of that later, far far later…" replied an annoyed Danny.

* * *

Danny was the last arrived, even if he wasn't late. He guess his friends where both really eager to start controlling their powers. Especially Tucker who had fallen multiple times '_through'_ his bed this last night, Danny could tell at the sight of his black bags under his glasses.

"Hi Sam! Hi Tuck! Have a nice night?"He asks casually, Tucker glare told him it was a stupid question.

Sam seems to have good night but the look of nervousness on her expression was undeniable, she wants to ask him something. "Sam? Is there something?" Danny asks to her.

And she responds by shaking her head: "Hu? Nothing… I was just wondering if we could fly to the place I mention before… but I guess that would attract hunters or ghost on us more than anything! Not to add that it might be dangerous for us right now…"

"I'll hold both of you so you won't fall or reach space! And if where high enough people will think where birds!" Danny cut her, he believe that at least this power should be easy to learn for them.

Danny grabs his friends' hands and drags them in the shadows of an alley, there he looks at them: "so to be able to use flying, you most turn into your ghost selves. Try it!"

To be honest, the famous ghost boy was deadly curious about the forms of his two friends as ghosts. Tucker had tried to turn ghost but failed, as for Sam she did summon her purple-light ring but it had dispelled just as fast.

"I guess we better try once we found our base then!" Said a little disappointed Danny, he totally forgot that the transformation part didn't really appear before a month after his accident, he guess there's a 'get use to' or 'some stabilization' before they both could transform.

Danny grab his two friends hand and transform in to his ghost self, turn the three of them invisible and flow them high in the sky, earning a few yelp of surprise from his companion. "You could have warned us! It's so high!" whimper Tucker. Sam just chuckle at him: "Come on Tuck! Soon you'll be flying on your own even higher!" "Yeah! Maybe later, when I know how to do this!" reply the geek.

"Sam! Could you guide me to your hideout?" ask Danny, yet very amused by his friend reaction. "Ho yeah! Iiit's…. that way!" Sam had looking down and had point the direction with her finger, Danny immediately flow them in the direction while Sam add: "Go until you reach the city limits then look for couple of abandoned grey buildings!"

Meanwhile, Valerie had one of her rare free moment dedicated to ghost hunting. Or rather investigate on the Wisconsin Ghost aka Vlad Plasmius aka VLAD MASTER. Since Valerie met Danielle, a nice little ghost girl who happen to be Danny Phantom cousin, Valerie had realize that ghosts could have emotions and be kind. She realizes when Danny had knelt in distress in front of the melted puddle of Danielle, which reminds her that Vlad had a quite bipolar reaction toward her.

He first ask her to catch the weak and melting ghost because she was a serious threat, then fake weakness and beg her to stop his Plasmius clone from melting the poor girl. Thanks goodness, the cure Danny Phantom had found in the Fentons labs was miraculous since it totally reforms her and even cures her from her body structure problems for good. Valerie will keep in mind that the Fentons are first genius in ectology, science on ghost, then in ghost hunting.

But back to the evil ghost that could turn back human, Valerie is almost sure that the transformation is not mere shape shifting. Noo! This must be an ability that might help the ghost to resurrect as a human, or a human given ghost powers. She honestly doesn't know what was the most plausible theory was, but it's clearly something in the line. Vlad Master is definitely human, his medical paper attest it clearly, well at least since he leave the hospital he's been lock in for years after his university accident.

It was easy to investigate it; she just had to look into the web site of the University who gloats of forming important figures such as Vlad Master. She also discovers that the Fentons where in the same class than him and even close friends then. She might try to ask Danny about Vlad latter on in school.

She resume herself everything she learn while flying above the city searching for ghosts: "let's see: I discover Vlad had an accident with Fentons back in college. Knowing them, it must have been related to ghosts. A few times after this there's been rumors about a spirit hunting the Wisconsin hospital, but soon stop once Vlad leave it perfectly healthy." She frowns: "I guess that his accident did give him ghost powers, at least. So then, in my search I discover he had an amazing lucks and hunch in business! Maybe he use his powers to gain illegal info with invisibility, he could know it in instant with his clones… but these only feed what I saw, even if they're no proof!" The huntress sight: "If only I could have taped the scene of Vlad transforming and duplicating…"

But soon her frustration had been cut short; her detector had spotted a ghost flying to her direction, or more precisely, above her. Valerie lifts her and spot Phantom flying with Sam and Tucker in his hands. 'Of course! He knows something about the freaky mayor!' She then thought a short second before planning out loud: "I'll catch him for kidnapping Sam and Tucker and make him talk and release him in exchange of everything he knows on Vlad! Or maybe I should use a more civic way?" She prepares to chase when she decides: "I'll fallow him to see what he's doing with them, if worst then I come in!"

Tucker was staring at his PDA black screen to ease his fear of high, but he soon notice something worst in the screen reflections: Valerie, in her red huntress super-cool combat suit, was fallowing them. But he notice she didn't fire or even seems to lunch any menacing comment. Tucker soon understood that she was tailing them! The techno nerd whisper: "Guys! Don't look back but Valerie is fallowing us"

Danny almost did what he was told to not do, but Sam soon orders him: "Danny, dive down to the sewers under the road tracks!" The ghost boy execute himself and dive down at full speed, making Tucker scream, he turn his friend and himself intangible and phase through the road. They end up in stinky sewers that Tucker soon complains about it: "Yuck! What is that!" he uses his beret to cover his nose. "Fly us out invisible, we are just a few houses away now!" the Goth girl commands.

Doing so, Danny phase them out but keep them invisible, discovering a puzzled Valerie who doesn't know how to go underground in pursuit of the ghost boy.

Sam then whisper: "Danny, see the abandoned factory? It's there! With underground storage where we could hide from Valerie." And the albino boy fallows her guidance. Once inside he put his two friends on the ground and revert back human. Making sure Valerie would never found him with trackers.

"Huh… Sam? What is in the boxes?" Tucker asks. The factory main room was filled with green metal boxes, with a G.I.W. label. The girl was just as puzzled has her friend: "I don't know! It wasn't here last week!"

"Sam… If I believe the label here, that means that the guys in white will come here eventually! We better scram now!" Danny frantically screeches. But almost yield at Tucker: "Tuck! What are you doing?! Don't open it! Who knows what there is inside those containers."

Tucker had ignored him and open one of the G.I.W. storage box. To everyone surprise no alarm went off or an explosion or even the box ghost getting out screaming as always. The techno geek stares intensely at the inside of the box, raising an eye brow: "…. That's weird…. This box is filled with…"

But he was cut short because the building main entrance had open up. Then a white truck enters, one of the G.I.W. ones. Danny grab his friend and duck behind one of the containers, the hero was shaking in terror, with his two friends not in control ghost powers, there was nine chance on ten that they reveal themselves to those government ghost hunter detectors.

The white suited agent where discharging their truck of containers similar to those in the factory. When one of them was listing his companion work: "…container 85…86… and 87! That's all. We have 'recycled' our broken weaponry and lab tools!". One of the agents asks back the leader: "Are you sure this is a good place to hide ecto-contamined material? What if there's a breach and it stain the environment?" the leader laugh aloud and said: "As if the city didn't already have permanent mark of ghosts on it! No worries, people will put this on another ghost attacks and someone else will clean up! That is, when the nonexistent neighborhood reports it!" the second ponder and then agreed: "true, no one's here anyway… So no harm done! The plan is perfect! Now I really understood why your agent in chief here!"

The white agents leaves, their loud chief gloating how right his lackey was. Once they were gone, Sam was fuming; the boys could see angry red eyes: "NO NEIGHTBORE HERE?! WHAT ABOUT THE ANIMALS?! THE BIRDS?! OR THE ENVIRONMENT?! THAT'S SOMETHING TO GET US A SECOND UNDERGROTH!"

Danny try to calm her gently: "Easy Sam! We are here now, we will fix this somehow… right Tuck?"

The geek was thinking intently: "Maybe we could actually recycle their junk… At least I know I could do something about the electronic stuff… Danny how does your parents recycle their ectoplasm?"

The hero thought a moment: "Well… I think they had found a way to convert it into electricity and power batteries for their weapons and gadgets. I could ask, they do have found a way to not pay electric bills and almost build all their stuff from junks left in the house when they buy it."

Tucker smiled broadly: "Really?! That would be awesome! I might be able to give us a secret lab and build us additional weapons or armors based on your parents work. I might even find a way to build our personal battle ship or ecto-skeleton suit!"

Danny went grim at the mention of the suit: "Maybe when we could secure it well, Tuck. But I would love have something to create portals to escape the ghost zone on occasions."

Sam then stares at the two boys, but eagerly /adds: "We save the environment and might even have a perfect hideout for power practice! Since those morons of G.I.W. would put the energy signature on the garbage they put out here. They actually might serve us forever if we get rid of a few empty containers!"

Danny laugh: "hahahaha! I like building our secret base…. But that make me even more like my parents…."

The trio went deaf at the remark. After five awkward minutes they role on the floor laughing hysteric.

* * *

**Author notes**

**Hello and Merry Christmas. With a day late.**

**So this time it's a totally new season I'm making, by excluding Phantom Planet because I really love the need of a secret identity for heroes. That apart, I might retake some element of PP in my next stories, such as the 'Master Blasters' or the ectoranium, maybe the asteroid manace or Vlad secret satellite. Who knows? Only me that is.**

**Also note that this series won't have a regular update, I'm now certain I can't do that, so instead I write whole chapter that match an entire episode and then post it!**

**Feel free to critic or ask questions, I'll answer as best as I can without spoiling you of course.**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice fan fiction and a happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 2:Pixel Specter

**Phantom trio**

Pixel Specter

His PDA was ringing soft tunes, it was eight O'clock in the morning and Tucker woke up groggily. He Force himself to walk down to the kitchen where he'll have his bacon & eggs breakfast with fruits juices. His mother had greeted him while his father was finishing his cacao mug reading the news.

Tucker had mindlessly read that there was a panther monster rampage a few days ago and that. He then remember yesterday night that Danny is quite busy with it because it run really fast, faster that his ecto-blast, which is already faster than a bullet gun.

A well, it's not like he's capable of anything for now, Tucker can't even hold long his ghost form and have trouble controlling his flight speed and his intangibility control his still unperfected… 'CLANG'… like now: he drop his fork making a lousy noise dragging his parent's attention to him. How is that they never saw his translucid arm when it goes intangible by accident is beyond him.

"Hum… mustn't be fully awake… hehe" Timidly respond the young teenager. Then his parents shrug it off, but he did hear his mom lecture him: "well try to not break anything, alright meatloaf?"

Once breakfast, shower, dress up and more importantly downloading the latest software's invented, Tucker went out. Only there was somebody outside who was about the ring the bell: it was Valerie.

"Hye Tuck! I wanted to ask you something!" She beamed, startling even more the teenage geek, his wild imagination had come up with 'she's going to ask me out!' or 'she's knows everything and will shoot us down to hell!' or even 'did she know it was me who publish those photo of her in swim suit on the school website?!'

"I'm… wanted to ask you… about Phantom…. You see, I'm decide to give myself a chance at a reporter carrier and decide to investigate and wrote about the ghost boy, if he's really a hero or not and other questions about him…" She was quite embarrassed while explaining what she was doing. Tucker knew that she was, since a certain time now, more dedicated for ghost hunting or investigation but he soon decides that he might actually get valuable info's from what she already know and even better: convinces her that Phantom is a hero, a clumsy teenager but a hero.

"Sure, if you accept that we go to Sam house while you're interviewing me. We were planning a bowling competition for today." The geek proposed, but he knew he was lying. There's a very good chance that Sam had went to their secret base, training her ghost powers. "I just need to warn her with my PDA phone function."

"Alright then!" She agreed. Tucker grabs his trusty PDA and calls his friend numbers, but she never answer it and instead he was greeted by her answer cell phone. "That's weird? I guess I'll call back later then." Tucker conclude, he then turn back to Valerie: "Let's go, at worst we'll go somewhere like the park or the Nasty Burger."

"I'm ok for the park! I spend too much time in the Nasty Burger kitchen to stand food smells!" She answer him quickly, clearly feeling sick just the mention of the fast food restaurant.

They both went on their road to Sam's house, Tucker lunching the conversation: "So, what do you want to know about Phantom?" Valerie was hesitating but then soon found her first question: "Do you believe that Phantom is a good ghost or a bad one?"

He answer:"Definitely a good one, all the damage he cause are more of mistakes or bad luck than anything, if it's not from either his ghostly opponent or the ghost hunters! Don't say I say this but, the Fenton's adults are better inventor than hunters and the Guys in White are simply worst than anything possible!"

Valerie chuckle nervously: "true, even if we turn on them a blind eye on their own faults and rather points out Phantom's ones. Who you think is the most competent ghost hunter in town?"

He responds her with: "Hmm, well even if she generally waste occasions to catches minors ghost for the Phantom, it would be the Red Huntress, the other masqued hero of our town."

Valerie flushed a bit at the compliment: "Really?! Well … anyway have you seen any other ghost fighting others ghosts like Phantom?" she was beginning to take notes with a pencil and a paper notepad. Tucker pities her a little, with the tech around us and there's still peoples who can't buy a PDA to write notes! Still, he continues on: "Well, I saw from distance and a few times ghosts screaming at each other, but you could clearly tell it was more of personal business deal with force than anything else."

Valerie take notes, and she was about to ask more but was cut short by a loud cackling. Green electricity coming from lamppost, phone lines and neon sign was gathered in the center of the street, forming Technus Electricus, ghostly master of all electronic inventions. The green skinned ghosts had white hair tied back, an elderly yet vigorous sharp face, his black square glasses give him a mad scientist character and his grey cape and matrix like coat just add to it. And let's not forget his never ending speeches: "HAHA! I TECHNUS, HAD FINALY FOUND YOU AGAIN, RED HUNTRESS! I'M HERE TO CLAIM BACK WHAT I OFFER YOU BEFORE. WITH IT, AND MY POWERS, WE WILL DEFEAT THE PHANTOM AND THEN START TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

Valerie just stares at the ghost a good minute, before answering him: "What the heck are you talking about?"

Technus was cut short in his evil gloating: "Hu? You're not the Red Huntress?! I mess it up again?"

Valerie angrily reforms her question: "What you mean by 'what you offer before'. And no it's not me; I'm just a teenage girl aiming for a reporter career on ghosts."

The ghost face went flat: "Hu?! It's not you; I thought that I repair and upgraded your suit so you could give a hell of distraction to Phantom! Guess I mistaken you."

Valerie had to use all her actress talent to not express realization; she had thought 'So that's where my new suit came from! And that also explain why it was possessed! He's must behind all that fiasco around the supercomputer in my dad workplace'

Then Valerie grabs Tucker closer to her and whispers him: "go away and call for the Fentons! You should do that rapidly right?" the Geek nodded and run away in a nearby allay. Then Valerie runs to the opposite one. Leaving Technus debating on if he's been tricked or if he really has mistaken the girl for the Red Huntress.

Tucker was about to reach his PDA to call Danny when he suddenly saw his hot yellow transforming ring. In a second he change into his ghostly self, his skin had turn deep emerald-green, his eyes glow an electric yellow, his cloth have been turn into a gold jumpsuit with black boots, gloves, belt and necklace and also had yellow or black pixels motif moving randomly over his suit. But the most important fact at the minute: His PDA was left in his human form and so he can't use it to call Danny right now. He still can't summon at will his transforming rings!

"Well Well well! That's an impressive suit you got here!"

Tucker turn his head to look back at Technus smiling eagerly, he then continue on: "I was planning to use your PDA to scan the Axion Labs files so I could found the Red Huntress secret identity, but I guess using you to bait the ghost boy would be more efficient! It would be definitely more fun!"

Tucker went in panic mode. What's he going to do? He can't fight Technus, especially since he had upgraded himself in the version 2.0! He can't go back human too, and if he don't hide quickly he might change again in front of Valerie who's about to be…

"FREEZE SPOOK! I HEARD MILES AWAY YOU WHERE LOOKING FOR ME! WELL YOU HAVE MY WELCOME NOW!"

…About attacking them right now, in her Red Huntress disguise.

Technus turn back only to stare at the girl: "Wait?! I didn't mess up! It was really you and you lied to cover yourself! Then I did mess up since I fall for it…."

Technus didn't finish his rant, he's been cut by a huge blast from Valerie heavy rocket launcher like blasters. Technus was groaning in pain, smashed in a crater in the middle of the alley, inches away from Tucker who was praying gods to go invisible right now and then run for his half-life.

"DO YOU KNOW THE CONCEPT OF SECRET IDENDITY?! WELL THAT'S WHY I KEEP THE HELMET!" Scream the Red Huntress. Then she notice Tucker in his ghost form nearby the crater she made.

"You there! Who are you? His lackey?" the grumpy girl harshly asks the new ghost. Tucker just stares at her and then answers just as harshly as her: "DO I LOOK LIKE A SIDEKICK?! Well for your information, _Valerie_, I happen to be here at the wrong place and moment! I only want to be left alone!"

The girl was shocked when she heard her real name, she menacingly shoots back: "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

Tucker face palm himself, he thought 'Me and my lame joking mouth!' but then hastily dodge another blaster from Valerie. The girl should really see Jazz about her anger management, especially when she held a gun!

"You as my sidekick? But that's an even better idea! I really will have use of you when I enslave your suit under my command and control!" Technus beamed up his crater, staring right at Tucker and then Valerie.

The two teenagers where freaked out by the tech ghost dangerous thought, he's actually planning to turn them evil! The geek thought again 'Danny! I just gain my own arch nemesis in just two weeks!'

"I, Technus, had managed to stole those helmets from Nocturne place" the ghost rise out of his pocket two helmets Nocturne had used in the past to collect people dreams energy. "With the proper modification, these babies will brainwash you into obedient sidekicks! You'll get kicks out of ruling the world and using techs! Get it?!"

Tucker went blank at the sight of the helmets: "Ho no! Seriously dude, brainwashing helmets?! And your jokes on sidekicks are getting even lamer as you go on!" Valerie adds her though to his: "Did we just get suck up into a lame science fiction film or what?"

Technus grumble: "Well I believe that it's an awesome and quite realistic plan. Just you wait to see!... on second thought you might never give a thought since you'll be brainwashed." Then out of the blues his eyes shoot thunder ecto-blast through his glasses, knocking Valerie of her jet board.

He also hit Tucker but instead of being shock by electricity, he absorbs it and his hand glows with moving yellow-red pixels. In surprised move the ghostly geek shoot this pixel energy back to the ghost, but Technus shield himself with the helmets. The same helmets take the blow and in a flash of pixels turn into pixilated blue bomb with lit matches.

"What in the super tech's did I do?!" exclaimed Tucker when he saw the transformation he accidently do. Valerie pulls herself together then looks at Technus, or more likely the bombs he's still shielding with. She fearfully asks: "Tell me they're not goanna blow on us!"

The tech ghost peek at his surrounding only to then stare in horror at the bomb, he then miserably exclaime, just before the matches finished consuming: "Bomb voyage!"

**BOOOOOUM!**

Valerie and tucker are expulsed high in the air, screaming in agony! Valerie was caught up by her jet in the sky, while Tucker fall straight to the park lake. But the geek soon jumps out screaming through electroshocks. Once he quickly reaches the lake sand border, he let himself fall on the ground panting and exhausted, water seems to totally deplete him from his energy when he's a ghost. Or maybe Technus thunders attacks are finally doing their purpose: shocking him!

The ghostly geek then notices an angry red light in the sky….. 'Tell me it's not her…. I beg you up there, make it note be her!' he miserably pray in his head.

It happens to what he really doesn't want to be: a pissed off Red Huntress seeking for his guts.

He mumbles: "I hate you, life!" then he dodges the large laser red blast. He then runs screaming from the angry girl.

"**Stay put! You ecto-punk!**" Valerie yells at him, Tucker screams back: "**I'm a nerd! Get it?!**"

Tucker then saw bushes and decide to see if his training is now paying off or not. The nerd jump in the bushes and seconds after that, Valerie burn them to ashes with a blast. But no ghostly nerd on sight. She lifts her left hand and pushes a button nearby her hear, activating the E-ray vision (X-ray vision that aloud to see ectoplasm traces). Nothing, her scanner tells her the ghost is still nearby, even very close but she doesn't see him anywhere! What kind of trick is that?

Tucker had run just under the Red Huntress jet board, praying she'll quite soon and fly away. Then he'll focus back on hiding in the bush until he changes back to a human. And once all this is done he will call Danny help with the Technus business.

Speaking of the Devil, Tucker spot in the city view a huge giant robot with multiple tentacles harms, a few howling car alarms and loud crashes sound. 'Ho no! I really piss him off this time' The geek though.

Valerie also heard and saw the sudden appearance of the giant robot, speaking aloud to herself: "Haaaa! He didn't had enough already?! Forget about that new ghost in jumpsuit, this tech wizard is way more dangerous right now!" and so she rocketed at giant tech masse.

Tucker was left behind and sight in relief, but then he spot weird things flying from Technus monstrosity, it look like lasers harpoons spears link with an endless electric cables. Since the Red Huntress dodges them all, they all fall strait to Tucker. One actually pierce right through his belly, thought it didn't harm him, to his big surprise. Instead he soon turn, against his will of course, into yellow and red pixels masse and been absorbed by the harpoons cable. All this had lead Tucker inside the tech monster, alone with Technus.

"I really hate you life!"

* * *

Technus insane cackling echoes endlessly in the cyber world of the ghost's giant masse of multiple engines, from cars in the street to little bed lights in people houses. Tucker had been suck into this by accident, probably due to his ghost powers, which mean it's awesome because he have the ability to fulfill his wildest geek dreams. Well once he get out of the tech wizard clutch and get a proper grip on his powers.

The half ghost geek start to look his surrounding, happen there's a lot of geometric structure with lines of colorful energies pulsing all over them, a very Tron like universe. In the middle of all this, there's a pit. Coming out of it a giant spinning green and yellow whirligig, once dominating all the spin slow down revealing Technus face in a definitive Tron universe plagiarism.

"HAHA! So there you are future lackey.2!" Beamed the freaky whirligig face.

"**.2!** Why am I put to second position?!" the offended Tucker ask him.

"Because, the girl had been manipulated by me before and not you! Simple as that!" Technus answer him coolly. He then continues on: "Anyway, you are definitively meant to work with me if you managed to come here by accident!"

"And if it wasn't an accident?" The geek weakly counter back. The whirligig smirk: "That miserable bluff is a clear proof that you are a freaking newbie in ghost powers! HAHAHAHA!"

"….. that doesn't make sense at all!" Tucker exclaimed

"Well at least I now know what you are!" a distant female voice said. The geek turns around to look and discover a giant screen showing Valerie battling the tentacle robot arm in the sky. Tucker screams in surprise: "Valerie!"

"How you know my name is still a mystery to solve, though! Once I finish with Technitwhit I'll go back on you… What is your name anyway?"

"Huuu….. Pixel ….. Specter?" he half asks himself about his ghostly name.

Technus stare at him with pity: "Is it an answer or questions? Come on! The ghost brat made his name in seconds!"

The Red Huntress ignores the weird whirligig rant and reply back: "Well Specter… prepares to be scratches!" The huntress shoots with all her weapons at the head of the giant robot. But to her horror the blast had been absorb and shoot back at her!

The counter attack make her fall from her glider only to caught by one of the tentacles, and before she even had time to refocus back, another tentacle put one of the brain washing helmets Technus had show them a while before.

"Ho no! Valerie!" Tucker screams in anguish.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The whirligig Technus swirled around laughing then mused: "Now as long as the helmet stays on her head she'll be under my total control! And I might try some experiment of biocybernetism on her while I had her."

Specter turns his head to the mad tech ghost: "What! Have you any ethics about lackey or what?!"

"No, not really. But be assure you are less expendable than her!" the whirligig reassure with malice.

Anger almost clouded the ghostly geek, taking form into the yellow and red pixels. With this built up pixels energy he shoots strait at the giant electric yellow/green whirligig. "AAAAAAAAAAAOUCH! That hurt bad!" Technus screams back. He then bark: "Lackey.1! Blast this insolent for this!"

"_Yes ho overhype, glorious and advanced master!_" respond mechanically Valerie in the real world. She then aims her gun right at the screen where she saws her target, but instead of doing any damage on him she explode the giant screen on the monstrous robotic mass. And since her master hadn't congratulated her, she continues on, thus attacking the giant robot and technically Technus.

In Technus cyber world, platforms where getting glitchy and hazardous with each attack from the subdue huntress, Tucker could barely hold himself from rolling on the floor laughing like a hyena: "HAHAHA! You didn't instruct her well! And now you can't order her to stop! And making brain washed people giving you endless praised title is low for you!"

"My glitches from my first version are haunting me back!" Technus panics.

"Haunting you back?! How Ironic for ghost! You must admit it, right!" Tucker was really enjoying the turn of events, and he still is a little angry at Technus for brainwashing the huntress with no remorse.

"**Laugh while you can, Brat! But don't forget this is my domain! I have full powers over you!**" The mad whirligig began spinning until the face was a blur. Thick walls raised around it, protecting him. Technus gloat, still in his angry tantrum: "**NOW FACE MY ALMIGHTY POWERS OVER THE CYBERNETISM!**"

The shield of walls began to spin and the walls starts shooting lasers beams. Specter tried as the best as he can to dodge those beams, but let's be honest he was almost always hit squarely. Still he wasn't aware he was hit and even feels even more energized.

Technus didn't understand, the brat should be burn and shocked by now! No ghost could stand his power level that long, its thunders and electricity; he should at least feel a nasty shock….. **UNLESS HE ABSORB ELECTRICITY! **

When Technus had stop his attacks and peek through his shield, he saw that Specter had turn into a mass of yellow and red pixels. 'Hoho!' the tech ghost though. Then the pixels mass explode engulfing and transforming the whole cyber world and even transform the giant mass of engines into….. A pixel made spooky tower directly taken from Dungeons & dragons.

Technus and Specter where at the top of the tower, both looking normal. Thunder was striking Valerie in the air while she tries to reach them. What make it real hard is that, the pixels thunder came from a sunny day, making it harder to see through its flashes.

While the brainwashed Valerie was put back by the environment, Technus scream in anguish at what had become of his cyber world.

"WHAT HAD YOU DONE?! ARE WE BACK INTO A VIDEO GAME?!"

Specter looks around just as shocked as the electric ghost: "I guess it is a video game I did long ago…. What?! Wait a minute… You said that it's **me** who done this?!"

"Well duh! I'm not into gothic castle, and the yellow and red pixels that had done this are from you" Technus accused him with his finger. But he didn't let time to the nerd to swallow the big news: "And thanks to you, I've lost the last helmet I had stolen from Nocturne! At least I got the consolation prize with the Red Huntress, I'll just kick you bad enough until I grab a new brainwashing helmet!"

Just on cue Valerie had joined them, and starts shooting at the teenage halfa. This time the Pixel Specter was hurt, even thought not too bad. But the pain was just starting and Tucker couldn't do a thing to stand against her. Valerie had been part of the A-Students/bully group before, and he's having a vivid proof of it. The huntress was restlessly shooting with her cubic lasers guns to the point where Tucker was push through the floor!

"Hahahahahahahaha! You'll need a miracle to stop a veteran like her! But I'm sure it's not even a month you gain your powers, right? HAHAHAHA!" Technus was getting hysteric at the display of control he had over the huntress and her wonderful firepower. But then Tucker grabs one of the shield decorations on the wall and protects himself with it, Valerie then shoot at full firepowers making the shield fly and bounce back from the ceiling chandelier.

The chandelier crashes down on an unaware Technus and the shield bangs with Valerie's brain washing helmet. The huntress fall on the floor unconscious, Technus then scream with all his frustration: "**HAAAARG! DO I HAVE TO DO ALL MYSELF?! SHE'S TOTALLY USELESS! NO, WORST! SHE MESSES UP BADLY ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU THE UPPER HAND!**"

Then with loud effort, the tech ghost breaks the chandelier with sheer demonstration of strength. He didn't stop there, with the chandelier remain and his electric powers he form a thermos made of cupper and steel, thought, since the basic materials are pixels, the new thermos was too!

"Prepare to meet your new master, alias **ME**, boy!" The teenager geek dodges two blue vacuum ray from the thermos, he tried to shoot back but he seems out of power energy, the whole dungeon probably need all his energy to be maintained. So he run under covers and dodge again every blue ray from the cupper thermos. Technus was getting real impatient, but then he saw Valerie raise up, rubbing her head. "Lackey.1! Grab him so I could trap him in this thermos! Hurry up, you useless scum!"

Technus never notice that his brain washing helmet had cracked in two piece and fall of the huntress head, and add the irony, Valerie had heard the insulting command: "Who you call scum, ecto-scum bag!"

She points all her guns and lasers at the Tech ghost head, charging them to maximal power level of hurt while Technus stare at her in stun. Then she shoot, expulsing him out of the tower through a wall of pain literally. Technus had land nearby a firemen truck; they had been called for incoming destruction and possible fires due to a giant robot. Instead they are staring at a giant medieval dungeon, begin for no dragon to come.

Valerie fly through the hole she made by _punishing_ Technus, ready to finish the ghost for good. The ghost had saw the incoming threat and once he notice to truck nearby him, he fused with it and add the rest with it to form some sort of Transformer of firemen trucks. He then scream:" Why don't you have a taste of your own medicine!" The giant robot shoots High pressured water to the Red huntress, but she dodges the attacks by flying around him.

This made rain water all around the area and the pixilated dungeon start to flicker, Pixel Specter had regain some breath but he quickly run for his life when he saw the whole dungeon start to turn back into red and yellow pixels. He jumps through the hole Valerie and Technus went and jump in the emptiness. Meanwhile Valerie had unbalanced the giant robot by making him swirl around with his water guns, and now he falls to crush to the sparkling dungeon.

What happen next would be record by the reporters as the biggest damage/accident cause by ghost after Undergrowth, then Vortex. The pixilated building explode into a pillar of thunders, annihilating the giant firemen truck robot, and leaving a giant fuming heap of techs that Technus had controlled at the beginning. Of course all remains are burned by the thunder. Valerie and Pixel were thrown far away by the explosion, leaving the firemen staring in disbelief at the mess they'll have to clean up.

Jumping out of the heap, a tiny tamagotchi (you know one of those little electronic Japanese games with a cute pixelized pet in) fall at the foot of the head firemen, screaming: "WHERE'S THE EXIT IN THIS PIONTLESS GAME? HOW DO WE TURN IT OF?!"

Valerie woke up in dark and cold spandex arms with moving pixels around the gloves, those arm were those of that new ghost! What was his name again?... ha yes! Specter! Pixel Specter!

She rises up and was about to blast him for taking advantages of her while unconscious…. But she soon saw he was knocked out, a trail an electric-yellow ectoplasm in his mouth corners, in the middle of a crater.

"YOU PROTECT ME?!" the huntress scream, her helmet had cracks and a few sparkles at random place of her body. She then turn around, confused. Like Phantom had done at occasion, this ghost had save her from the worst blow by shielding with himself! She was shaking at the idea of a new heroic ghost in town. Heck! If he team up with Danny, she'll be out smarted! No, never again she would be dumped behind like her hold/false friends did to her when her father lost his job. She'll give even more energy to her hunt; she might even try to team up with the Fentons at occasions! It's out of question that ghosts protect people from other ghosts! That would only make mankind weak in comparison!

She turn back to Specter, ready to catch him and keep him locked until she convince him to abandon all form of heroism when, he was gone!

* * *

Back to the ghost trio base, Danny Phantom phase through the ceiling with his best friend over his shoulder, once on ground he gently put him on a bedsit mean for occasions. Then Danny tries to talk to his friend: "Tucker! Man! Wake up!"

He grumble, put would stir, so Danny uses one of his friend jokes: "You've been out for four days!"

"WHAAAAT!" Tucker woke up one second.

"That's a payback for when I first went out exhausted!" Danny explained, all too happy. But then he change back human and gave his friend a bottle of water. "Here drink, you'll be better soon."

"Man Danny! What toke you so long to notice Technus giant robot or the Dungeon I create out of nowhere!" the geek moaned, then his gold ring appear and spread retransforming tucker back to a standard human nerd. "Why it's only happening now! It would have been way more useful back then when Valerie wasn't looking!"

"Dash happens to be nearby me when I saw the robot. He try to hide behind me and never let me run away in hideout to transform, too panicked to realized he was appearing weak in front everyone!" Danny explained, but soon asks: "You turn it into the dungeon? How so?"

"Beat me, dude! All I really understood is that I managed to save Valerie from a brain washing helmet and a slavery life under Technus!" the geek explained. He then adds: "and that I can absorb electricity! Maybe that's what triggers the transformation of the dungeon!"

"Maybe, rest now and try to recall all you had done over there. Maybe you'll be able to explain and take a control over this new power!" the teenage friend proposed.

The geek node and soon ask: "and Valerie? Is she okay?"

Danny smile fondly at him: "Confused and her armor had some damaged, but you totally save her months in a hospital when you shield her! Awesome work dude, you're already acting like a hero!"

Tucker giggle weakly: "hehe. Now that's great! I finally had a girl in my arms by the same occasion! Sweet, sweat hero business!"

"You are aware that she was ready to blast you if you hadn't been knock out, right?!" Danny remarks then shake his head: "You would never change!"

Both boys laugh together in their secret base.

* * *

**Author note's: And we end here!**

**As you can see, Tucker had just found his new regular enemy, save his first Damsel in distress and discover his first special moves, however it was accidental and he still had no control over his powers. plus he don't have that much power resources, he toke from Technus's attacks to be able to do anything.**

**So even if Tucker had an awesome power it'll take a gooooood while to master it^^**

**Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hell Blaze

**Hello readers, here's a new episode. This time I brought one of my OC's as main opponent try to flame this burning dude^^ all critics are expected and accepted. have fun and don't forget I don't own Danny Phantom characters or universe, just my freaky Pyrignis^^**

* * *

**Phantom trio**

Hellish Blaze

Far, far away in the ghost zone, there is a charcoal door locked tight with silver chains and padlocks. Behind it, vortex of flames spinning in a hypnotic motions, the heat was absurdly high, the vibrant red and yellow atmosphere give an illusion of permanent explosion.

In the middle of all this literal hell, Plasmius with an ecto-suit of his red and silver design with a huge flowing cape, or what remains of thanks to the flames. Hold in the suit giant mecha hands was an ash dark pitchfork with two points curving and shaped like flames, the fork was encased in a permanent blazing aura of fire.

"Crème Brulée! Even with the ecto-suit full blast acclimatization, I'm sweating to drawn myself! But I guess it was worth it! This fork held an absurdly high power! I can feel it; it's higher than the crown of fire and ring of rage combined!"

The blue vampire cheers up in his speech, but was smack in the back by a blast of fire: "Please, in the name of all Hells! **GIVE ME BACK MY FORK!**"

Vlad turn around to scream back: "HO FOR WHAT?! SO YOU COULD STARE AT INTENSE FIRE TEMPESTS FOR ETERNITY?! I GOT BETTER USE FOR IT'S POWERS THAN YOUR USELESS PYROMANIA!"

The vampire in Ecto-suit was now facing his assailant: a dark ash black skeleton in a blazing aura of fire! "Sure, you plan to use it to boss peoples around like 90% of all the fools who had stolen it before! And even thought it's true that I love staring at those endless tempests of angry blazes they have another reason to be! Now give me back their source before I go meanny with you!"

Vlad decide to mock more the weird pyromaniac ghost: "Ha! I see I'm not the only one, but I'm probably the first you can't beat with pure fire power!" and he shoot straight at the skeleton with a gigantic pink ectlo-blast. But instead of exploding the skeleton, the last turn into a cloud of ash and reform just after the blast past him.

The skeleton then tell him: "you know! That was far from a first! In case you didn't notice, only really strong beings can stand the heat here! Unless you are a fire based monster like me, of course!"

Vlad give an exasperate grumble: "Ho well, at least you'll never catch me! Taa!"

The ecto-suit grabs the last burning threads of his cape and swirl it in front of him generating a pink energy vortex leaving nothing behind him.

"Ho teleportation! That's rarer; I'll give it to you. **BUT IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE THE FORK FROM ME, WELL PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A LONG FALL!**" Then the skeleton shoots through the charcoal door, exploding it and its locks. Then he looks around and rocked in the direction where he feels his precious pitchfork power.

Somewhere in the secret base of the heroic trio, Danny was alone and building a television screen based on one of his parents hold inventor books. The teenager soon realize he do love building stuff, and he build real fast when he had all the components at hand. This was one of the rare occasions where he was thankful to be the son of the Fentons. Being able to build your own television from abandoned pieces is awesome, next step would a video player and the remote control, and then he'll have weekends and weekends of TV marathons with Sam and Tucker! But for now he can only watch the local's channels!

And talking about locals, the screen had started lit up, showing breaking news: "this is Harriet Chin, from Amity breaking news! Behind me above the city hall is the infamous and elusive Wisconsin Ghost in what would look like a mecha-suit for space or underwater missions, and he's engaged in a hot (fire ball crashing a nearby car) battle with a blazing dark skeleton! I can't really think of something more obliviously dead and evil than that!"

The cameraman lifts the camera to show the battle in the sky, Danny discovers a new ghost and that Vlad had finally build his own ecto-exoskeleton-suit!

"Whaaat?! Vlad tell me you didn't bring another over powerful ghost again! That's the third time I must save you're sorry excuse of fruitloop!" The teenager complains while transforming into his ghostly super hero self: Danny Phantom.

He then fly through the ceiling, leaving the base, rocketing the City at full speed before anyone gets really hurt!

Back to Vlad, who couldn't understand how this burning freak pass his sealed portal and catch him before he even had time to leave the ecto-suit. And let's not talk about the damages he done once he found him with those enormous fire balls he shoot. Once he's back into his mayor office remains, he'll have lots of insurance paper work to do.

"GIVE IT BACK! THIS FORK IS TO NEVER BE USED IN THE LIVING PLANE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENNING ME?!" the blazing skeleton wasn't even really aiming, more trying to intimidate him with a demonstration a sheer brut firepower.

"If you think that this kind of attack would fright me, well…" Vlad duplicates himself in a circle of at least ten clones in exoskeleton armor. Only the original Vlad, still holding the blazing fork, was just behind the circle of clones. "…. Hehehe, I must tell that's it's really nothing compare to this!"

The skeleton look around him, with a naïve expression, once he finish and heard Vlad comment, he asks him: "Really?! That doesn't ask you too much energy to hold so much clones of yourself?"

Vlad was getting scared, but soon realize it must be bluff, the ecto-exoskeleton give more power than any ghosts, even Pariah Dark without his ring and crown! So he goes on with a mock tone: "ho? What's that? A bluff? Seriously, you must have realized that I held more power than you now that I don't have the area disadvantage!"

The burning skeletons raised his hand, before presenting himself: "I'm Pyrignis, minor Demon of Pyromania! You will soon see why no one ever managed to keep this fork away from me!" Little fire balls form around his raised fist, his blazing aura was drag and absorb by them, yet the aura wasn't losing any of its intensity.

The circle of clones raised their palms, pink ecto-blast charging in it: "and I am Vlad Plasmius, soon to be the ruler of earth and the ghost zone!" they told in sync.

Before they even shoot, a huge, if not cosmic fire ball explode! The clones went rocketing away in the high sky or smash into the ground then dispel. Only the original Vlad, who had been push down too, remained. Nearby him, yet at safe distance, the cameraman and reporter tried to raise their objective up again to the sky.

"L-Ladies… and-and-and gentlemen…. We had suffered a-a-a-a quite vi-vi-violent sh-shockw-w-wave!" Harriet Chin tried to regain her balance and control of her speech, that blow was quite unexpected.

"w-w-we can now see that there is… a second sun a few miles above the city… Ho god! What is this ghost!"She comments, discovering the blinding and overwhelming sun. The heat was raising real fast now, trees and flower plant starting to dry right on the spot.

With the help of the blazing fork, Plasmius raise himself up. He then heard the skeleton scream at him: "DO YOU SURRENDER?"

Irked up by such manners, the Vampire switches on headphones, out of his exoskeleton armor, and scream back: "**NEVER! GO TO HELL YOU BURNHEAD!**"

"They all had call me that before, you know?" the Skeleton answer back with his normal ton of voice. Next, he says: "Ho well! Looks like we're good for the hold beat up 'till he give up."

The skeleton raised his hand in the sun ball, molds something and then fire made birds with four wings shoot out of the sun ball, charging strait at the still flying clones, and pierces them leaving an X marquee of melted metal in the ecto-exoskeleton.

Vlad stare in disbelief at his fading clones, all beat up so easily, and the burning freak wasn't having a sweat of it! The fork's guardian isn't harmless without his main power source.

The skeleton pull out a blazing body out of the sun, he mounts the body looks alike animal, let them fall to the ground and they both land on the chimera beast palms. The monster had the head of a lion, bull's horn, tiger body with stripes and a snake as a tails. The monster was made only of pure burning fire, and the skeleton mounting him could have been easily swallowed by his creation.

Vlad then smirk: "Okay! I see now. You're truly not a low level ghost I'm used to beat up for fun."

"THE LOW LEVEL GHOST YOU USE TO BEAT UP FOR FUN HAD ALWAYS MANAGED TO FOIL ALL YOU DID UNTIL NOW!" said a teenage voice from behind him.

"DANIEL! BUT HOW?!" Vlad scream shocked.

The boy didn't even answer him, instead he point the giant sun ball floating above the city. The older halfa simply said: "ho!"

"and I'll guess that you use this ecto-exoskeleton, probably from blue prints you made when you had Mom and dad's one, to attack a new over powerful ghost to steal him….. His fork?"

The boy tried to be cocky and smart, but was more puzzled than anything else. He finishes by asking aloud: "**Where did you find him?! In hell!?**"

The dark burning skeleton politely answers him: "Indeed, in hell. The blazing one! Hie there; I'm Pyrignis, minor demon of pyromania. This rude, arrogant and common man in the giant robot there had stolen my fork! I use it to keep my place burning and would like to have it back."

Danny glare at the vampire: "Vlaaaad? Is that true? Did Pariah Dark or Vortex wasn't enough of a lesson for you?"

Vlad stare instead at the demonic skeleton: "you are lying! You can't be a _minor_ demon and shoot _SUN_ balls!"

Pyrignis was outraged: "ME LYING? HOW DARE YOU! I SHOUL KILL YOU AND DOOM YOU TO THE HELL OF LIES INSTEAD THREATENING YOU!"

The chimera he was mounting blew fire, both halfas run in opposite direction. Then the beast fallow Vlad. Danny joins the chase as soon as he finishes extinguish the fire cause by the chimera, lucky him he had ice powers.

"This is Harriet Chin again!... you're stuff still working under that heat?... yes?! Okay then…. The new ghost, a blazing dark skeleton named Pyrignis, is after the Wisconsin ghost, Vlad Plasmius…. Huff we need water real soon… huff" Harriet was melting in sweat; she had throw away her wet shirt that had dried in seconds on the road. Now with just her underwear's, she continuing her report. There definitely something to learn now. "… as the studio probably already had, we have the chance the hear the ghosts conversation when the Famous Danny phantom…" the Cameraman cut her ".. Isn't Inviso Bill?" "No, I'm sure it was Danny and not Bill! Anyway, their exchange had revealed us that Plasmius had stolen a blazing pitchfork from Pyrignis, and according to Phantom it wasn't the first time! Plasmius would had drag to our plane both Vortex the weather ghost that had ravaged the whole world and the terrific Pariah Dark even before!" that kind of information would put the Wisconsin ghost to the top five of the most hunted ghost of the city. Plus Harriet had some payback to deliver him since Vlad college reunion.

The Camera man put his stuff down to lift his overwhelming shirt too "What I wouldn't give for a bottle of cold water!" "here have these" phantom had pop behind him, the starting fire being extinguish, he materialize in blue frost energy two glass of ice with water and even ice cubes inside. Both the Cameraman and Harriet screams: "thanks!" And they drink the water swallow the ice cubes and put over their face the melting Ice glass.

"Now let's try to cool down a bit this inferno!" Phantom though aloud. He flies at his full speed to the second sun. The heat was getting higher nearby this intense and gigantic fire ball, the ghost boy summon his ice energy all around his body, engulfing it in a frost blue aura. Please he could stand the extreme blazes, he know it was pulling a lot from his reserve and he still need to stop the other burning skull. So he opted for a simple huge ball of ectoplasm and ice energy fused together and lunches it to the sun ball….

The explosion had created clouds of melted ice; the sun was still here but fogged by the clouds. Danny stare at it, only half surprised it didn't work. "I was more used for backfiring but I guess the burning dude wasn't thinking someone would have stood the heat like I do." The boy talks to himself, then, then continue on. "Even though I got the proper element, it'll take hours to light this down! And I'm sure this Pyrignis guy is goanna cast ton of fire through the whole city!" not liking such perspective, he decide: "then I must talk to this… demon? Seriously, a Blazing hell? I swear, Vlad must be pissing of powerful ghosts out of boredom or something!" the kid flow away to locate and reach the other half ghost and the burning demon. But a tornado of flames erupts from the sun and flown like a snake-dragon in the sky toward the park, Danny been swallowed by it and could only reinforce his frost-aura to survive this.

Back to Vlad, who was in a forest on fire, which was in the middle of the park. His armor was either melting or darkened by the ashes. "Blaze that monster! My bolts attacks are effect less, it body is a permanent intangibility of flames, and he give the worst punch I ever had since Pariah Dark!"

"Well duh! My chimeras are made of pure fire out the sun I create earlier; of course you can't beat them with punches! As for your bolts, don't you do physics these days? Hotness make all matters less conductible for electricity to the point of totally absorbing it! So yeah, you got fire at your tail and you have nothing to light it down! I already won!"

Pyrignis was crouching on the chimeras back, not bothered by his moves to attacks and chase Vlad. Vlad was getting to accept that this weirdo is truly more powerful than him. But what was truly getting the nerve on him was that Pyrignis was staring at his fogged sun, with a little fear in it. Vlad couldn't help but snap at him: "What's the grim look? Are you afraid to get cold?"

"No, I'm just surprised the kid earlier actually tried to extinguish a sun and that he have the proper elemental power for that." The ash skeleton answer him whiteout tearing his gaze out of the sky.

"He got the proper…. Ho what idiot I am!" Vlad scream in shame. This time Pyrignis turn his attention back to the vampire to tell him seriously: "toke you long enough! Yes fire can be extinguished with frost and water! If you had really good notion of alchemy, you would have thought of this long before: my attacks can be countered with ice and water!" the ash skeleton rose up the chimera backs, and spoke in more threatening ton: "Let's end this quickly! I don't really want to have livings on my tail too!"

Vlad didn't spot the snake of spinning fire flying to his back, until too late. The chimera was continue attacking the front, leaving the vampire back unguarded and unprepared. The tornado snake slams Vlad by the left, making him slams to his right trees, public bench, fountains and muddy hills. He ends up in a crater, in the middle of the park. A Phantom giving all he had to hold his blue ice shield, then collapsing on top of the oversized ecto-exoskeleton armor.

Vlad was in a scraping ecto-exoskeleton, facing a dangerous burning skeleton that pretend to be a demon. He's in a tight situation, the city he's supposed to rule is slowing melting and burning under a giant sun ball just a few hundred meters above. His best hope, Danny Phantom with his ice powers, lays unconscious over his ruined battle mecha-armor supposed to make him stronger than anything in the universe! This is a bad day, definitely.

Pyrignis flow to them, eyeing the kid over his target, the blazing fork. Thought, when Vlad look at it, the flames are gone, and shape of the fork blades where changing, he even felt some cold and see frost growing from the fork. 'That's it!' the vampire though, 'he fears the kid grab the fork and used against him! The fork boosts its owner's elemental powers!'

"Daniel! DANIEL! Wake up boy!" Vlad had opened his suit hatch, and drag the boy in it. Once he closes it and secures it, the teenage was stirring. He realizes he was in Vlad laps, inside the ecto-exoskeleton.

"What the…". "I need you to grab these and feed them with your Ice energy! Hurry!" Vlad rudely grab Danny hands and gave them two translucide wires. Danny was still dazed and shack his head. Once done and mind clear he heard Pyrignis: "You plan to use the boy? You two are a hundred years too young to beat me even with the best elements against fire!"

Then Danny remembers what he wanted to ask the skeleton: "huu…? Ho Yeah! Mister…" "Pyrignis, boy. Minor demon of pyromania!" "Thank, , I would like to ask you to stop you fire attacks on the city! They had nothing to do with Vlad behavior!"

The dark skeleton raised an eyebrow: "Ho really? But he seems to be worried too about this city!"

Vlad answer back: "that's because I'm in charge of it as the elected mayor! I…."

"You lie. Humans would never trust ghosts, especially power hungry ones such like you! Not that you could blame them for!" Pyrignis cut him off. Then continue on: "hey, kid! I light all down if you help me to get back my fork!"

Vlad went frantic: "don't listen to him! He'll destroy the city just to punish me of stilling it! He might even kill me just to be sure!"

"Killing you? You're a ghost, you only going to lose all the power level and some aptitudes! And killing livings is only bad troubles for me! You have no idea how annoying and dangerous a revengeful soul could be!" The blazing skeleton explained.

Danny tried to raise his head to Vlad's level and speak to Pyrignis: "even though I would love to see Vlad losing his powers and stop making my life a miserable mess. I can't let you kill him! Hero's duties, can go against it!"

"As you want boy! I'm still getting the fork back before sun down!" Pyrignis then snap his finger and a circle of small flames forms around the ecto-exoskeleton. The flames spin around and soon turn into a circle of fire, and then turn into a vertical spinning explosion.

If it wasn't for Vlad teleportation right on time, they would be toasted, like the forest they see from above. "Danny! I really need your ice powers! Grab those and use your ice energy through them!" Vlad give him again the translucide wires. Danny this time obeys and the wires glows blues with ice energy, but he still asks: "Okay, what else do you plan?"

"Just keep feeding the armor of your ice energy. Don't overdo yourself, make it last as long as possible!" the vampire explain him when he notice the boy was wasting energy, not that he complain about the fresh air it gives.

"And that's all?! I'm only here to feed and give you ice powers!?" the teen rant angrily. The vampire answers him authoritatively: "Yes! The controls are only meant for one pilote and I'm the best fighter between the both of us!" then he bloc with an ice shield a blast of flames coming from the ground, "And we really can't talk about this right now!"

He reluctantly accepted because the argument wasn't going to make the skeleton stop attacking, Vlad keep using his best skill to block the chimera's attacks and was about to frost the skeleton when he notices: "Fudge! Where's Prygnis?!"

He didn't have time to answer himself, spirals of fire form out of thin air and turn into giant blazing fist smashing his shields away like they were thin glass. It was so fast Vlad couldn't understand on time when the next blows were coming. So he started to fly away and avoid by inches the random popping fists.

"Apple pie it! Where did he go?! Where those attacks are coming from?" With quick push on a random button, Vlad pulls his goggles meant to see invisible ghosts, put them on and beam: "Aha! There you are!" Pyrignis had turned himself invisible. Now Vlad tried to shoot him down before his next incoming attacks. The skeleton instantly notices the goggles, so instead of an unpredictable fist attack he uses a flashy green one. "Gwaaaaa!" It had blinded Vlad, unbalancing the exoskeleton. This time Vlad blindly run straight ahead, invisible and intangible at full speed. Then he search inside his command board something, but since he's blind, he was only missing and grabbing Danny. "Hey Vlad! What happen to you?! What's going on?"

"Burned cake! He blinds me while I used my goggles to see through his invisibility! Search for pink pills in one of the drawers, in front of you!"

After a few opened drawers, he found them and gives them to Vlad. He swallows one and his eyes almost heal in seconds. "Thank you Daniel! But the problems still remain: he's invisible and preparing his next huge blow to get us! I can't use those goggles if he flashes me again!"

Danny had an idea at the word flash, he reopens one of the drawers he opens earlier took deep red armature sunglasses with white: "Here, put them with the goggles, that way he won't flash you!"

Vlad stare a second at the boy: "I don't know if I should be thankful or worried if today, you're getting less clueless." Danny give an annoyed look, and shoot back: "that's because I can't see much than what's in your drawers!" A blazing punch smack them back to the battle mode, Vlad put the goggles then the sunglass above them. Now dodging the attacks and even starting to fight back. Pyrignis did try new green flashes but soon notice the sunglasses, so he stop and toke his distance to plan a new tactic.

Lucky him, the erratic run had brought them closer to his sun, so he quickly flies to it and mold new chimeras. Vlad was about to fallow when Pyrignis first chimera had slam into them and tackle them to the ground a dozen meters away from Harriet Chin and her cameraman.

Pyrignis sundenly appear above the ecto-suit, Danny had been knock out again and Vlad, too weak and in pain to force him and the broken ecto-exoskeleton to move. Pyrignis almost had grabbed his fork… but a shoot of green goo blast him away and dispel the blazing chimera.

"AAAAAAAh! My flames!" the burning demon screams in horror.

"You are not getting away with burning our hometown!" Scream a Jack Fenton. Thought he was in the Fenton's assault car, cloaked in stealth invisibility. The vehicle appear just a few meter to Vlad's right. "The stealth mode works great, honey! I can't believe one of your inventions actually work well without an explosion!"

Harriet and her cameraman eagerly film this, new ghost hunting gear are very nice for the viewing audience! "At last, the cavalry had finally arrives!"

This time Vlad had rest enough, he grab Danny and the fork and rocket away abandoning the ecto-exoskeleton suit. Pyrignis couldn't fallow him; the goo had extinguished half of his lower body and one arm. Focusing on only his aura, Pyrignis dry the goo until it was just fumes. Once back to normal he turns his attention to the assault vehicle.

"H…" a green thunder Blast explodes his skull in dust, reforming instantly after, but he was interrupted by multiple lasers beams from the assault vehicle. "Jack?! Nothing seems to work?" Maddie told her husband. "Where was the button for the goo guns?!" Jack was madly pushing all the buttons.

"I can't find him! Which one it was?!" The goofy orange man clumsily asks himself. "**You just push it not even five second ago!**" Maddie couldn't believe it was just a lucky shoot. Harriet, on her side slap her face and comment: "still the ever goof that he was!"

Abandoning his attempt to reform himself, Pyrignis dust/ash like body surrender the assault vehicle and spin around it. After the wheels were melted into the ground he abandons them there. And track down Vlad again.

"Maddie…. The doors had melted and sealed…. Same goes for our weaponry, intern machinery and wheels…. We are stuck for a while."

Harriet was about the add commentary at this, but the camera explode. She ask the cameraman: "can we saved what was filmed?" "Maybe…." He answers her, and add: "at least we had the beginning already downloaded back at the studios."

Back to Vlad, he went back to his crumbled mansion, left his ruined ecto suit, had lay Danny on his garden grass and was experimenting the pitchfork powers a few meters away. In his hold the fork had turn into gold with electric sparkles.

"Right, so the pitchfork only boosts elemental powers, in my case electric powers. But can I defeat Pyrignis with just overwhelming thunder blast?" The vampire though aloud. He then asks again to himself: "maybe I shouldn't have stolen this, but then again how this guy shoots sun balls without the fork?! He can't be a minor demon like he pretend, that's too surreal!"

He uses his sleeve to sponge off his sweating forehead: "and making them last all days! How is it even possible?" then an idea strike Vlad. "Of course! I'll test my moves boosted by the fork on this annoying second sun!"

With a spin of his cape, he teleports himself a few yards from the second sun. Once there, he was sweating like a fountain instantly. "haaaa… it's hot here… Okay then… haaa…..let's get rid of this inferno." Tightening his grip on the fork, and then focusing his energy on it, the golden weapon was engulfing in pulsing pink thunder. Before he boldly throws a thunder blast at the sun, the vampire was struck by inspiration. He let the electricity he create spread around the giant fire ball, then arc of thunder circle it's, and when the arcs cross, a thunder shoot upward from the sun. Vlad was gazing at a crown of thunder piercing all over the sky. And seconds after the thunders pass, cottons of cloud pops all along the electric trail.

"it's…. marvelous! I'm… I'm… I'm creating a storm with electromagnetism! All the water in the cloud will stifle this sun and cool down the air! And with luck it even rain!" Vlad beamed in his surprised.

"I see you just discover one of my fork's powers! But you are still no match for me!"

Vlad turn around to see Pyrignis a few meters behind him. Vlad was now confident he could defeat him with this amazing fork.

"If I understood it well, this fork had inspired me a technique to create storms with my electric powers! Then it certainly has something against you!" Vlad was so excited by this! He could have powers beyond imaginations with it. He adds in glory: "look around! Your little sun will be extinguished and soon you'll be trap in a cyclone I made! Look at those dark clouds! They're already spinning! But just to be sure…"

The vampire shoot a huge pink electric blast, it was as fast and strong as a real lightning, exploding Pyrignis into a cloud of ash. But the demon reform in seconds afterward totally bored and unarmed.

"Is it finish? You gave your epic yet redundant victory speech? Can I take my fork back now?" the blazing skeleton asks. Vlad, stunned that all this didn't even tickle the skeleton, but all he need to is buy some time so… he teleport away, back to Danny.

Pyrignis gave a groan: "Argh! I so need a way to stop him from doing that! Maybe I should cover more grounds." he flies to his sun, and just before entering it: "I know! Since I miss my blazing tempests, I'll turn his cyclone into one! That sure will force him out!"

When Danny opens his eyes, all he saw was a sky made of explosion, ash clouds and hotness. He heard some banging, sparkles and drills nearby him. It was Vlad, using the electric demon fork to animate various tools to life and fixing a new ecto-exoskeleton suit.

".. vlaaad?... What's going on?..."

"Daniel you are awake finally!" Vlad was ecstatic, or rather having the first good news after a stressful day. "I almost finish fixing the ecto-exoskeleton! And I add a passenger seat for you my boy!"

"for me? Vlad…" Danny was skeptical, but Vlad didn't even hear him. "Here's the plan Daniel: I'll drive it and handle the battle while you feed the suit with your ice energy. I really need it because it's the only things that could counter those flames. Withyouricepowersandthefork's,I'llheldattacksmovesadvanceden oughtobeatthisburningfreakfo rgood!" Vlad then breathes out and asks: "So, you understand?"

The boy was staring at the vampire as he was insane, and then answers him: "No!"

"Good, you understand! Now get in there and feed my ecto-exoskeleton suit with your ice powers!" Vlad rudely grab Danny and force him into a seat deep inside the ecto-exoskeleton, just to the lower front of the pilot seat. Then the vampire toke his place on the pilot seat and place the fork in front of Danny. "Now Daniel, grab the fork here, it should turn to fit your element."

Danny hesitates, he could see electricity pulsing through the golden metal of the fork, still he touches it with his finger and the sparkles ceased. The gold of the fork turn into silver and mist of cold was spreading from it. But Vlad didn't waste time admiring it: "Perfect now let's go on!"

He took his place on the pilot seat above Danny, close the suit hatch, active the machinery and rocket it at full speed to the hellish sky!

Danny couldn't see much more than what was above them, through the glass hatch. But Vlad could see all perfectly well. Seas of flames, ash and explosions! Bright orange, ominous red, deadly looking dark grey with dazzling yellows. It wasn't earth anymore; it was almost like the hell where he finds Pyrignis and his fork.

In front of them, a tornado of flames form and dispel revealing the pyromaniac and yet minor demon. "Hello again! So it's finally the last stand? Or are going to run away like before?!"

Vlad used all his poker talents to only show his confidence: "I admit! You stand out of the crowds; you are more powerful than me!" But then add with all the anger power he could muster: "Yet, now that I understood this fork better, you are no match!"

The ecto-suit incase itself in blue frost energy, then make it explode around him, fogging everything around him. Before the demon had even moved. Vlad strike him with an ice sword formed in the mecha-hand. The ice melted and turn into fumes, yet the demon gave a shriek of surprised.

"Ice powers!? Well isn't that convenient! But you know, you'll need way more than that to stop me!" Pyrignis lift his palm and a hot white laser beam shot out, Vlad dodge it but the beam curves back to him and pierce/melt the suit left arm.

"Vlad! What's going on?! VLAD!" Danny couldn't see much but he saw behind Vlad horror struck face the white beam charging back at from above. Danny tries to climb to Vlad's command and manage to force the ecto-suit to dodge the beam. It was enough to wake up Vlad from his shock state. He took back the control and fly at full speed away from the beam. While running and keeping a safe distance between him and the beam, he shot ice shards at Pyrignis, yet they evaporate before they reach him. The Demon wasn't even noticing the suits attacks; he was focusing on his next moves and suddenly… he starts shooting miniature sun balls. The fire balls where as bright as the sun but not bigger than a car if it wasn't for their constant growth, rapidly matching buildings size and completely crushing the ecto-suit.

Vlad was panicking; no way could he dodge something this big! 'WHammm' and he lose his other mecha arm thanks to the white beam from earlier! He used all the ice energy he could in front of him and prepare himself for the blow.

Danny and Vlad where shaken inside the suit like a milk shake, while the ecto-suit was suffering multiple damages from intense explosions. At the end of the attack both of them were stunned, yet Danny was still gripping the fork, and Vlad manage to open his eyes, only to see Pyrignis about to smacks them from above with a horrid beast of fire. The flames intense light didn't blend their shape, in the monster mouth, Vlad saw chainsaws, clapping teeth, and more horrid things about to kill him.

Danny woke up when he felt something hot and wet gliding from his head and along his back, it wasn't blood, it was yellow and it stinks….. Danny lifts his head and saw that Vlad had pissed all over himself and what's under him… aka… his piss over Danny….

"VLAAAAAAD…." The Vampire looks down sensing and even worst danger than the impending doom of flames. And guess what? He found worse.

Just before Pyrignis slam the monster on the ecto-suit, it blow up and something was expulsed from the explosion and had pierce the flame monster, dispelling it. Pyrignis stare at the scene in confusion: "In my two hundred years of after life, no one ever did this before! **What in Hell is going on here?!**"

When the smoke of the explosion clear up, Danny, still holding the silver frost fork, was breathing deep, trying to calm himself. The demon approaches him to ask him: "excuse me kid, but can I have my fork please? (snif snif) and why do you reek?!"

Danny gave him a death glare, he was all covered of piss, it disgust and unnerve him to no limit. So his manner where all thrown away: "YOU WANT YOUR FORK? ALL YOU DID WAS FOR THIS FREAKING FORK? WHY? WHAT'S WHORTH ALL THIS? HU?"

He raised the fork aim right at Pyrignis, and scream: "I HAVE BEEN HUMILATED IN MULTIPLE WAYS, BUT THIS ONE TAKES THE TAKE! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FORK; I DON'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT IT! JUST GO AWAY WITH ALL YOUR INFERNAL TRICKS AND LET ME DEAL WITH THIS PISSING FRUITLOOP!" the teenage hero throws the fork, fully charged by his anger. Pyrignis had only time to give a short yelp: "wait?! No! don't do that! STOP!" he was swallowed in a cold spin of frost, the spin drill to the giant second sun the demon had create earlier, and it pop like a bubble! The flames ravaging the sky turn into dusty snow and fall all over the city. Pyrignis was roughly thrown back to the ghost zone with his fork.

In just seconds the whole mess with the fire demon was gone! The sky went back to normal, there even a cold snow fall coming to cool down the city and extinguish some occasional fire. And Danny was still very angry at Vlad.

* * *

_Two days later_

"_This is Harriet Chin in direct from the city hall. Pyrignis, the mysterious burning skeleton ghost had done quite some damages although without any victim. Multiple small fire damage had ruined the city underground sewers, buildings are weakened by the over heat and some steal structure had half melt making it unstable and dangerous. The central city gas stations had exploded, ravaging the streets. Trees are dead; car's wheels had either exploded or melt to the road._

_All this are just the visible and immediate damages done to our city! It's a miracle no one had died that day! And even if Phantom had create some more by making a sudden and unexpected snow fall soon turn into a flood, I believe he actually save our city of complete annihilation._

_And let's not forget the video I made the very day of the disaster, revealing that it was Plasmius, aka the Wisconsin Ghost, who had drag to our world this HOLY HELL DEMON! Not to mention the video also record the vampire ghost not defending himself and even admitting he was responsible for the attacks of the Ghost King, Pariah Dark or for Vortex, the weather ghost that had plague our whole world!_

_But I'm glad to say that most of the ghost Hunter recon and admit that phantom wasn't responsible of the apparition of those extremely rare yet powerful ghosts. It is way more logical and evident that Plasmius, reputed for being power hungry, had drag those threats to his rival by despair more than anything. Plasmius is now the fifth most wanted ghost and the government offer one billion Dollars for who catch him!_

_To finish this, Mayor Master declares the city as accident zone. He promises that he will rebuild and even make better structure with the last modern design. By the lock of those hordes of worker he seems making a priority over anything else even his affair with the G.I.W. And we will be thankful of this._

_This is Harriet Chin from the 'ZAP'_"

Vlad had shut the television off; he was in the living room, living under the Fenton roof, courtesy of both Jack and Maddie after they saw his Mansion completely crumbled and burned. Danny was on the couch nearby him, even more aggressive toward him than ever, but oddly more civilized since he didn't attack him yet.

"So Daniel my boy, what do you plan to do? School won't open before a month and all the city will be under construction, meaning no cinema, no fast food, no hanging in the park no water and random electricity failure. I won't even ask you to a free charge training session, I don't have a lab or a secret place for that anymore, and for next few days, I'll be overdrawn by paper work and multiple administration insurances."

Danny stare at him a long minute, with the same death glare as he had in the eco-suit cabin, then he ask: "you really didn't get it? You didn't remember what you just did to me that day? Just before I kick Pyrignis away."

Vlad was still confused by this, he honestly didn't get what he had done to the boy this day to make him explode like this and yet saving his life in the process. "For the tenth time no I do not know what I had done to you!"

With a deep sight, the boy relaxes. "Good then!" He then slowly go back to his old self: "well I still have Tucker and Sam, so I'm sure we will find something to do." He then adds: "I sure hope you get it this time: don't mess with powerful ghosts! You got a knack to drag the worst of them. And is it always to me you run to fix it!"

Vlad cough in embarrassment: "true, and the fact that you win each time only proves how idiot I was with them… but that also proves that we are really unstoppable together! Don't you agree?"

Danny gave him bold look "No!"

"But Daniel …. I…." But the billionaire was cut off by the teenager: "In Pyrignis case, I don't know what you tried to do, but you could have avoided all this if you hadn't stolen his fork for a starter! It's good you assume the damage you made and that everyone will now chase your ghost self too but if ever I saw a new demon coming around here, I blame you!"

Vlad was offended by this accusation without even a chance to defend him: "And why would it be my fault if another one came back here?!"

"No reason except a big hunch!"

* * *

_Back in the blazing tempests of hell_

"Well… at least I can now talk. Man this kid did a number on me!" All Pyrignis body was encasing in a unnatural ice that didn't really melt even in the absurd blaze surrounding him. The fork was piercing his body, but no real harm done except he can't really move. "But what bothers me is that until the fork goes back to his fire form, my blazing tempest might weaken enough too aloud sinners run out of hell…. And how the hell did this vampire manage to create a permanent portal to the living world? This is fishy; I better call the Twins Locks and also warn my masters."

He struggles to move in a direction, but didn't do much: "well as soon as I can moves…."

* * *

**The end^^.**

**So just to answer your eventual questions, yes Pyrignis is a ghost! he's also a MINOR Demon, some form of ghost dedicated to it's sin, you guess it right in this case Pyromania.**

**The demonic ranks are not really based on power hierarchy but how malevolent the person ranked is, Pyrignis is a dangerous dude, but he's not really evil, doesn't corrupt people to act evil or turning them 'dark' like a major demon would do. his powers matching those of the ghosts king have nothing to do with it!**

**That aside, I will answer to any other questions you may have about this chapter. T****hank you for reading this and **have a nice fanfiction!

**good bye.**


End file.
